Deception
by Ace of Night
Summary: When can you classify friends as friends? When you trust them? When you get drunk and leave them(or maybe sell them) to a circus? Or maybe when they don't hesitate to stab you in the back (Or front) and leave you for dead. But then again...cupid...Putting on M as precaution.


Chapter 1

**Teamwork**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned this! ;)_

_Rating: M, just to be safe..._

_Warnings: Cupid and Cussing. In later chapters, Blood and magic._

_A/N: My first Fic! I've already typed most of it out (Except for the parts I want you to vote in...possibly) but my internet connection is sporadic, if nonexistent. I know I should wait until after I move, but I got too excited to wait and put it up. Hope you guys enjoy! Not Beta'd. Might end up as slash or m/m later!~For now sit back and watch the story unfold!_

_Summary: When can you classify friends as friends? When you trust them? When you get drunk and leave them at a circus in Las Vegas? Or maybe when they don't hesitate to stab you in the back (Or front) and leave you for dead. But then again...cupid..._

_(And yes, Tony has blue eyes in this. I couldn't help myself! Tony with blue eyes is awesome ^_^)_

~~~~~AON~~~~~

A thump sounded out on a floor of Stark tower. Or rather, as it was now known, Avengers Tower.

"Are you serious, Stark?" A trembling voice came.

The voice groaned out, "Please...turn out the light.."

"Sorry, Katniss, that would be the sun." A cheeky voice replied.

Clint groaned and put his face in his hands. He scrubbed his hands down his face and then glared at the offensive skylights that glared over head. Since when did this place have skylights!

"It is way to early for your shit." Clint dragged out the word 'way', to emphasize how early it actually was.

Tony grinned and clapped his hands, and another light came on, casting the room in a bright and cheery glow. From Clint. Who was covered in christmas lights and some sort of diaper. A diaper secured with a pin. A neon pink diaper secured with a girly pin with a little bow. The archer glared.

"Aww. Don't be mad Cupid. I even got you a little cute bow and arrows!"

The archer groaned and looked around, eyes alighting on a tiny pink bow on the couch where he had crashed. It had a quiver under it stocked with arrows that had big plastic hearts on the tips. It had an intricate design carved on it that involved spiders and wings. Clint shook his head and groaned again.

"Can I have some painkillers and breakfast before the others-" He was interrupted by a loud and booming voice.

"Good Morning, Son Of Barton...And Stark." Tony and Clint both winced as Thor's voice washed over them. The billionaire wasn't the only one that noticed the dismissive quality of his good morning towards Tony. With a shrug, Tony fled the room, muttering about getting some coffee. Clint glared at the doorway.

In the kitchen, Tony stretched and snapped his fingers, "JARVIS, coffee please."

"Already on and brewing, sir. Anything else? I would recommend some water, but we both know you wouldn't drink it." The polite voice was turned down to a soft level, as not to bother Tony with noise.

"Jeez. Where did all the snark come from." Tony scowled playfully up at the ceiling, towards where he knew a camera was concealed.

"Only the best, sir." JARVIS answered.

Tony shook his head with a smile and went to the expensive and new coffee machine on the counter. His favorite cup, with a picture of all the avengers on it, was already sitting on the counter, along with two little white pills. A note was hidden partially beneath the cup.

_I have gone on a business trip to Japan. I'll be back in a few days, five at the most. Take care of yourself, and for God's sake, find Steve and bring him back. Really, only you would manage to get someone with a metabolism like his, Drunk._

_~Pepper~_

The note, done in neat and precise handwriting, made The billionaire smile. He traced the name at the bottom before pouring himself some coffee and downing the pills. He sat down at a big round table and put his feet up, looking to the ceiling again.

"When did Pepper leave?" He asked.

"Miss Potts left the building at 6:00 sharp to take your private jet at 8:00." JARVIS said.

"Thanks Jar." Tony smiled again.

A ding sounded as the elevator opened. A beep and a soft churring sound came before an arrow landed on Tony's forehead and stuck. A heart-tipped arrow. The billionaire went cross-eyed to see the arrow before rolling his eyes.

"Nice." He said as he pulled the arrow off with a pop and a squelching noise.

Something on his wrist made him pause and he pulled the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt down before his eyes widened. Loopy, cursive writing showed some sort of number that was blurred and partially faded. A faint scent of perfume came from his arm, as well as the odd scent of circus peanuts. Wait. Circus. Perfume? Oh...

"Shit!" Tony yelled.

"What, get the arrow goop in your eye?" Clint sounded smug.

"No! I forgot about the Capsicle!" Tony hopped up out of the chair, forgetting where his legs were. He landed on the ground with a whump and a cracking noise. Laughter rang out from the archer,

"Real smooth, Stark."

Tony grumbled and got up before clicking his fingers three times and crossing his left pointer finger and middle finger. A buzzing sound started up and slowly became a steady hum. Then the lights dimmed, (more than they already were) and glowing blue lines spread from the ceiling. Holograms appeared around Tony and Clint hopped back.

"Woah! Where did those come from." Clint exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Billionaire. Inventor. Billionaire's house." He said, as if speaking to a child, and gestured about him before returning to the holographic images.

The archer moved his hand on a holographic image of a folder, disappointed when it didn't move like it did for Tony. He tried it with some more before pouting and whining at Tony about it. Eventually the billionaire turned to him with a fierce glare.

Clint didn't listen and kept on running his hands through the holograms. Coordinates and files passed quickly as Tony went through things. Clint whined again.

Tony scowled at him, "Shut up, I'm concentrating."

Maps sprung up on the holograms and Tony moved buildings about and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Any idea where a circus would be?" He asked Clint.

Clint shrugged, sharp eyes following the Billionaires movements. Tony clapped loudly all of a sudden and Clint almost jumped in fright, but training kicked in and his stance subtly shifted. Tony's face lit up with a smile.

"I know!" Tony ran from the room, Clint hot on his tail. Clint did a double-take. Tail?

"Dude. You've got, like, some kind of tail poking out of your pants. I think its like a raccoon tail or something."

Tony came to an abrupt stop and twisted his body, trying to see what the archer was talking about. Sure enough, there was a tail coming out of the top of his pants.

"It a wolf tail, Idiot." Said Tony with a roll of his eyes.

He strode into the elevator with a sigh and pressed a button. The elevator slowly moved up. Tony made himself comfortable against the wall of the elevator before hopping upright with wide blue eyes.

"Wait. A tail?!" He spun around to see it again.

He tugged on it and his brows furrowed. Then he shook and tugged again, and it came off. Tony held it for a moment with wide eyes.

"What the hell!"

Eventually, Clint smacked him to get him to calm down.

"Dude. Is it...a costume?" The archer asked hesitantly.

Tony nodded, unable to say anything. His eyes went to the roof of the elevator before flicking to the floor. The rest of the elevator ride was in silence, until they got to Tony's top floor. They came out and Clint turned, about to say something.

Tony interrupted before he could get a word out. "Don't. Just...Don't. I'll worry about it later. For now I need to find Steve. Who may or may not have been sold to a circus. Don't. Ask."

Clint closed his mouth with a click and followed Tony as he walked to a nondescript spot on the wall. But then it opened out and there his suit was, gleaming.

"Why is that in the wall?" The archer asked.

Tony shrugged, "Wanted one of them close by."

With that, Tony stepped into the embrace of his cold, metallic suit and grinned at Clint, leaving his face-plate up for the moment. Clint rolled his eyes when familiar clothing was pulled from another place in the wall.

"You have my outfit...why? Actually, never mind. I don't want to know."

Clint slipped off into another room to change from the ridiculous cupid thing. After several curses, and near death-by-Christmas-lights, the archer came out and was grabbed by Iron man, The one with his face mask closed.


End file.
